


The Birth of Revenge

by WhimsyAndMalice



Series: ZITTENS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Dolores has lost everything so she has nothing to lose. What will she do when an idea for revenge settles itself deep into her mind?
Series: ZITTENS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797385





	The Birth of Revenge

Dolores walked into the house, though calling it that was being overly generous in her opinion and sniffed, the odor of stale air and mould filling her nose and making her grimace. It was a tiny place, ill-maintained and covered in grime but after those horrible wretches had taken everything from her, it was all she could afford. Sighing, she drew out her wand and began to clean what would be her home for an undetermined length of time. She had just finished with the room that she had designated as her bedroom and started on the kitchen when one of her cleaning spells knocked one of the rickety chairs against the wall behind it.

A hollow sound left her eyes wide and her heart racing, what could it possibly be? The wizard she had bought the house from hadn’t said anything about there being any secret rooms or passages, not that the house looked big enough to contain them even if there were. She cautiously tapped the wall with her wand and the panel slid open with an ominous screech, casting a modified lumos, she made her way down the narrow stairway, hoping that it wasn’t leading to her death. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she realised that it had led her to a room that was much bigger than she had imagined. As she took in the sight of the abandoned but extensive potions lab, a terrible idea for revenge formed in her head.


End file.
